Sapi Pokémon
Sapi Pokémon are a very rare type of Pokémon mainly found in the Moon Snail Literary Universe. They are formed by exposure to human magic. When exposed, a Pokémon will gain human-level intelligence, even being able to speak human languages. More importantly, they're able to take on a human form. Due to increased intellect, Sapi Pokémon have an improved learnset, and can learn around 3 times as many moves as their regular counterparts. For example, a Sapi Delibird can also learn, in addition to their regular learnset, Hurricane, Roost, Icicle Crash, Freeze Dry (Without breeding), Steel Wing, Brave Bird, etc. Some may also gain a new ability, but this is rare. In terms of battling, using Sapi Pokémon in battle is a very controversial subject, and many battle zones, such as the Battle Frontier, ban the use of them. A part of it is because of the unfair advantage they have over normal Pokémon, but the main reason behind the controversy is the implications of treating a creature of human-level intellect as a pet. However, Sapi Pokémon can battle trainers as a half-trainer half-Pokémon battle. Even in human form, Sapi Pokémon can still utilize Pokémon modifications, such as Mega Evolution, Z moves, Dynamaxing/Giganitmaxing and R. Sapi Pokémon under the effects of R are far more vicious and aggressive than regular Pokémon under R. Known Sapi Pokémon *Moon Snail, a Sapi Zangoose, is the first Sapi Pokémon in existence. He gained his Sapi status when he was 10 years old, and was also the first one to learn how to take a human form. His moves are Facade, Dragon Dance, Earthquake and Close Combat. He also has a unique Sapi ability called "Toxic Overdrive". Toxic Overdrive is an upgraded Toxic Boost that doubles damage dealt by the user, and also quarters the damage dealt by poison, but causes the user to select random moves. *Flametail, a Sapi Typhlosion, gained Sapi form shortly after his friend Moon Snail did. His moves are Eruption, Tail Glow, Earth Power and Energy Ball, and his ability is Flash Fire. *Cryssey, a shiny Sapi Gigalith, turned Sapi when the Sapi form started to pick up traction. Her moves are Rock Wrecker, Precipice Blades, Rock Polish and Stealth Rock. She also has a unique Sapi ability called "Sand Zone". Sand Zone is an upgraded Sand Stream that starts a Sandstorm for the entire match (Unless replaced with a different weather or nullified with Cloud Nine or Air Lock), but also decreases the user's accuracy when sent out. *Custard, a Sapi Alcremie, gained her Sapi form soon after they became well known. She knows the moves Sparkly Swirl, Moonblast, Draining Kiss and Geomancy, and has a unique Sapi ability known as "Nullification Boost". Nullification Boost causes moves that Fairy types are immune to boost up a randomized stat. This ability can be nullified by moves like Haze or Spectral Theif, however. *Baron, a Sapi Sceptile, who became Sapi alongside Custard. He knows the moves Leaf Storm, False Swipe, Dual Chop and Mega Drain, and has the abilities Unburden in his normal form, and Lightning Rod when mega-evolved. *Wolfie, a Sapi Chatot, became Sapi as they spread. His moves are Sing, Chatter, Echoed Voice, and Steel Wing, and his ability is Keen Eye. *Madi, a Sapi Luxio, gained this when she was a 13-year-old Shinx. Her moves are Spark, Helping Hand, Roar, and Double Kick. She has a unique Sapi ability called "Fierce Indimidate," which harshly lower's the attack and accuracy of someone. *Heymond, a Sapi Corphish, gained this form when he and Madi met. His moves are Crabhammer, Dig, Bubble, and Razor Shell. His unique Sapi ability is Super Shell Armor, which not only blocks critical hits, but also gives the Pokémon some damage. *Spud, a Sapi Bibarel, gained this form at an unknown time when he was a Bidoof. His moves are Iron Tail, Surf, Super Fang, and Take Down, and his ability is Moody. *Coco, a young Sapi Skitty, was given this at birth from his father Moon Snail. He has a fascination with music and everything related to it, to the point that Moon bought him his very own flute. He has a pink flower in his hair, differentiating him from other Skitty. His moves are Sing, Play Rough, Hyper Voice and Aqua Ring, and his ability is Fairy Heart, which gives Fairy-type moves a chance to inflict attraction on the opponent. Unlike other attract-related moves and abilities, this one does not have a gender restriction. *Sparkz Mayer, a Sapi Yamper, got this at an unknown time before the events of Soren and Terrie: Double Trouble. He knows Spark, Wild Charge, Bite and Electro Ball, with his ability being Ball Fetch. Category:Pokemon Category:Moon Snail Literary Universe